


Deep Vengance Pt. 1

by Lionheart1989



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anger, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/F, Fear, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Character, Post-Infinity War, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Revenge, Speedster Reader, injured reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 04:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionheart1989/pseuds/Lionheart1989
Summary: "Deep vengance is the daughter of deep silence." - Vittorio AlfieriAfter being severely wounded by Thanos in Wakanda, you've wanted nothing more than to make Thanos pay. But when your girlfriend, Carol Danvers, returns to Earth to help the Avengers, you begin to question your motives.





	Deep Vengance Pt. 1

21 days. You have been wallowing in your own anger for 21 days, doing nothing but run possible outcomes through your mind as you sit silently in your room, staring out the window that overlooked the Compound's lake. Thanos had been relentless in his fight to acquire Vision's Mind Stone; that would soon be his mistake. Thor had been kind enough to loan you his eye patch to conceal the gaping hole where your left eye once was, but it did little to hide the hideous gash that trailed from your hairline to the right side of your jaw. Having superspeed accelerated your healing abilities which helped to ease your pain and prevent infection, but you couldn't help but feel like the few Avengers that remained after the Snap continued to look at you like you were helpless. And with Tony and Nebula still lost in space, being helpless was the last thing the Avengers needed. A soft knock on your door snaps you out of your stupor. Turning to see who it is, you remember with a sigh that you would have to turn completely around to see anyone who walked in. 

"Come in." 

Steve steps inside hesitantly, a small, sympathetic smile on his freshly shaven face. You smile back, but it's strained, as every smile you've given has been since you returned to the Compound from Wakanda.

"What can I do for you, Steve?" You ask softly. He gives a soft chuckle, his smile growing a bit wider.

"Actually, it's something I can do for you." He replies, "Tony and Nebula are back. And they've brought someone with them."

He motions for you to follow and you do, keeping in mind that you have to take extra precaution to avoid bumping into things you can't see as you turn left corners. Steve brings you outside, where a gaunt-looking Tony is locked in an embrace with Pepper and Nebula sits on the steps of the Benatar with Rocket in silence. Everyone is out there, even Thor, while a new woman who stands off to the side as everyone else becomes reacquainted. She turns to see you and Steve approaching, and when you lock eyes, your rapid heart stops dead in its tracks. 

"Carol." You say, your voice wavering, as tears form in the one eye you still have. Her beautiful brown eyes begin to fill with tears as well, as she takes off running to meet you. You want to meet her halfway, but your feet stay cemented to the lawn. When she finally reaches you, you're knocked back off your feet by the force of her embrace, but you waste no time wrapping an arm tightly around her waist, burying your other hand in her long, blonde hair. 

"I tried to call you." She whispers in your ear, "Talos and his family turned to dust just after I got Fury's call. And when you didn't answer my calls-"

You press a chaste kiss to her temple, then to her lips before pulling apart and setting your forehead against hers, "I'm so sorry, babe. A lot's happened here over the last few weeks. The Mad Titan Thanos attacked us and in the aftermath..."

You step away, removing your patch and giving her the chance to finally get a good look at your vicious wounds. She gasps quietly, covering her mouth with one of her gloved hands. 

"Y/N..." She breathes. Quickly, you replace the patch over your eye, darkness filling your one good eye as your gaze trails up to the stars. 

"That son of a bitch is mine." You growl, your molecules beginning to vibrate, making you capable of phasing right through your girlfriend's hands, "His head will hang on a pike after I done with him."

"Y/N," Carol says calmly, "Is that what you really want?"

"Wouldn't you?!" You suddenly shout, capturing the attention of everyone around you, "If Thanos took something precious to you, wouldn't you want him dead too?! I lost everything to that bastard! He took my sight, my face! And when that wasn't enough, he took my family too! So yes, Carol, this is what I want. I want to take everything from him, just like he did to me!"

"He didn't take everything from you!" She shouts back. You open your mouth to retaliate, but shut it as Carol steps closer to you, her voice becoming softer, "He didn't take me."

"And where exactly were you when this happened?" You shoot back, pointing angrily at your missing eye.

"Doing my job, Y/N." She replies, her voice cracking as tears began to once again swell in her beautiful eyes, "Just like you." 

You instantly begin to regret your words as Carol brushes past you and walks into the Compound. Everyone else stares at you, but for the first time in almost a month, it isn't in pity, it's in shock. Never before has anyone seen you like this, so dark, so... violent. It just wasn't who you were. Or was it?


End file.
